At present a steering wheel lock on market commonly called "a stick lock" consists of two extensible bars combined together adjustable in its length, making use of two hooked ends hooking with the steering wheel and with the brake pedal so that the car can be safeguarded from being stolen.
Nevertheless, such a lock is not so convenient for practical use, because the brake pedal is located at the front bottom of the driver's seat and the space of the driving scetion is so narrow that placing the lock to hook the brake pedal is quite troublesome as to bend the body and to extend both hands to said pedal. Besides, in order to lock the lock the car door beside the driver's seat has to be opened.